She's a Warrior
by CreepyStalkerFangirl
Summary: A new girl is at Ouran. But something's definitely off about her. Tamaki brings it upon himself to find out, but will he be there in time for this fierce warrior or will she snap? TamakiXOC, I don't own Ouran.


***le sigh* Rushed story is rushed. **

**ME SOWWY I DIDN'T WANT TO RUSH IT BUT I GOT SO EXCITED FOR THE NEXT ONE THAT I JUST COULDN'T *facedesk* KSJABFCIGEBGFLAKHBCLA**

**IT DOESN'T HELP THAT THIS MOST DEFINATELY ISN'T ONE OF MY FAVORITE OC X HOST PAIRINGS OF MINE UUUUGH. Okay** **I'd still like it if you read this and maybe dropped a review on your way out. *collapses on floor***

**EDIT: Around the middle it's pretty slow, but it gets so much better at the end so pleasepleaseplease read and review because I'm really happy with the ending so yeaaaah make me a happy fangirl :3**

Students spilled out of classrooms as the last bell rang, chatting idly. Pushing through the crowd was a girl with straight caramel coloured hair cut into neat layers. She wore an obviously homemade boys uniform. The blazer was a shade off, the blue slightly darker than it should be but other than that it looked fine. She had even sewn the school emblem neatly to the right side. Underneath the blazer she wore a white, lacy tank-top. Instead of dress pants, she wore fitted black jeans, and instead of fancy shoes she wore converse. She actually liked this better than the regular uniform, it was more laid-back.

_Now, where can I find a place to study before my first shift tonight? _She thought. She knew the four libraries weren't even worth checking. She walked past a music room. _Music room 3. That one isn't used, is it? _She shrugged, deciding it was worth a shot. She opened the door and was greeted by a group of handsome young men. "Welcome!" they said.

There was a blonde in a chair, a brunette sitting below him, another blonde at his right, a black-haired boy with glasses and a black notebook on the blondes left. Behind the one with glasses were two twins, and beside the twins was a tall senior.

_Nope._ She shut the door and turned away, deciding to go to the fourth library and drown out the chatting students by listening to her beaten-down ipod she bought at a cheap pawn shop.

* * *

"Who was that?" Hikaru asked.

"She left as soon as she came," Hunny added.

"She was probably just finding a place to study." Haruhi said.

"She's a new student." Kyoya explained.

Mori and Hotaru were silent, as always. Kaoru and Mitsukai looked up from their homework quizzically, having missed the whole thing.

Tamaki, for once, was at a loss for words. He felt drawn to follow her, to find out who she was. He, being a people person, had automatically sensed she was troubled.

* * *

At five her phone buzzed, indicating it was time to leave for her first shift. She packed up her bag and took the bus to a nearby diner.

"Hi Misaki!" One of her coworkers greeted when she got inside. "Early as always!"

Misaki gave a halfhearted smile and took off her blazer, replacing it with a black band t-shirt. She put on a white apron with the diner logo printed on it. She sighed and went to her first table, putting on her best smile.

"Hi, I'm Misaki. I'll be serving you tonight." She said. "Would you like to order a drink?"

"Misaki, your order is ready!"

Misaki rushed to the kitchen and took the trays.

"Do you need help? That's a big order,"

Misaki shook her head. "I've got it." She made her way to the table, dodging little kids and other waitresses. After delivering the customers their food, she went behind the counter to wait for her next table to be occupied. She stole a longing glance out the window at the skate girls, who were delivering food and doing tricks on their skates with smiles on their faces.

"Misaki, I need you to take this order out to Kami."

Misaki nodded and went outside to give the skate girl her order.

At nine she finished her shift, but she still had one more job to go to, since it was Monday. It was a small one, but it made extra money, and Misaki had to take whatever she could get.

For the next hour she stood behind a counter as a cashier at a small convenience store.

* * *

By the time Misaki got home, it was 10:45. But she still had two pages of homework to do. She found her mom in her room, sleeping. A pill bottle and beer bottle on the night stand.

"Hi, mom." She said, sitting cross-legged on the foot of the bed. "You know what day it is? Yeah. It's hard for me, too. Can you believe it's been a year? I miss dad a lot. Work was great, thanks for asking. I'd ask you the same, if you had a job. My first day at Ouran was okay, I still can't believe I got that scholarship. Aren't you proud of me? I knew you would be."

Misaki took another glance at her mother and sighed, taking the bottles off the night stand, dumping the pills and the beer down the toilet, and flushing. She read the label on the pills. _Ecstasy_.She sighed, wishing she knew where her moms stash of drugs and liquor was. She searched everywhere, but couldn't find it. Her mom had spent all of their money on huge amounts of the stuff.

_She'll run out eventually, and she doesn't have any money to buy more. I'll just keep throwing away what I find._

Misaki went to the living room to finish her math homework, which was done by 11:30. She went to the small kitchen to eat and by the time she finished, she was exhausted. It was midnight, and she needed to go to sleep. She flopped onto the couch, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

The next morning Misaki was woken up by her blaring alarm. She dressed in the uniform she made, the blazer bought for cheap at a thrift shop. She crept to her moms room, where a new pill and vodka bottle mocked her from the nightstand. Her mom was gone. She grabbed the pills and dumped them down the sink, knowing the sound of the toilet would attract her mom, wherever she was. She put the pill bottle back in it's place to buy her some time. She fled the house before her mom could see her.

Misaki knew her mom would have a new bottle of pills before long, but the vodka would knock her out by nine. This would enable Misaki to avoid contact with her mom about the missing pills from this morning and give her time to throw out the new ones. After the first time she threw away her moms sustenance, she'd gotten violent and beaten Misaki. Over the year, she learned how to throw everything away and avoid her mom.

Misaki was so tired, but she didn't know what else to do. So she went to school, worked two jobs, paid the bills, and paid for food.

* * *

Misaki was writing something in her notebook when an unfamiliar voice sounded beside her.

"Hey, you're the girl that skipped out on our club yesterday."

Misaki quickly closed the notebook and looked up. It was the blonde that was sitting in the plush chair at the music room yesterday. "I was just trying to find a place to study and stumbled on your club."

"You couldn't have stayed a little longer?" The blonde made a puppy face.

_Damn, that's cute._"No, I don't have time for clubs. Sorry." Misaki blinked and the blonde was gone. She looked around and saw him in a corner growing mushrooms. "What?" She thought aloud.

"Don't worry about Tamaki. He's just being a baby, as usual."

Misaki looked toward the source of the unfamiliar voice and saw the club member with glasses.

"I wouldn't say I was worried. I just had no idea what the heck he was doing." Misaki retorted, then continued writing in her notebook.

* * *

After school, Misaki hurried to finish her homework before she went to work. Just as she finished her last math problem, her phone buzzed, indicating it was time to leave.

Once she got to the small diner, her boss called a staff meeting.

"Yuki is going to be gone Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. She works early, from six to eight. Who can take her position?" He asked.

"I can." Misaki immediately volunteered, knowing this would bring extra money to her paycheck.

"She's a skater, can you handle that?"

Misaki beamed. "Of course I can."

"Okay. That was all. Everyone get to work!"

While bringing an order of shakes to her table, Misaki saw her coworker Hikari out of the corner of her eye with a full order of burgers, fries, and shakes. As Misaki turned back to the kitchen to retrieve her next order, Hikari lost her balance and dropped one of her trays. Misaki instantly reacted, catching it before any food could spill.

"Here, Hikari. Careful." Misaki said, handing the tray back to Hikari. Hikari nodded and scurried over to her table.

Misaki turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hey boss." She said when she saw who it was.

"Misaki," He said. "Get a uniform and a pair of skates. You're promoted."

Misaki stood there for a moment, mouth open. "Really?" Her boss smiled and nodded.

Ten minutes later, Misaki stood outside in a short white skirt and light green top with white-and-green skates. She had pulled her hair into a high ponytail to keep it from getting in the way, but a few strands fell out and framed her face.

"Hey," Kami said as she skated up to Misaki. "Did you get promoted?"

Misaki nodded. "Well, welcome to the team! What's your name?"

"Misaki."

"I'm Kami. Come on, let me introduce you to the other girls."

Soon Misaki was laughing along with the rest of the skaters, as if she'd always been there.

"Misaki! Order up!" Hikari called. Misaki skated over to the window and grabbed the tray.

"Thanks Hikari."

"Congrats on the promotion." Hikari said with a smile, then disappeared back inside.

* * *

As all the guests filed out of the clubroom, Tamaki waved his hands around dramatically. "That was a good day!" he exclaimed. "I think we deserve a reward for our hard work!"

"Huh?" Hunny asked, taking a break from his cake eating, and Mori started to wipe his face. "Like what?" He continued, ignoring his cousin.

"We should go somewhere. Somewhere Haruhi could afford. We could have another commoner's adventure!"

"You just wanted an excuse for another place to go, didn't you senpai?" haruhi sighed. "Well , there is this diner my dad and I like to go to..."

"Perfect! Lead the way, daughter of mine!"

* * *

"Misaki, next table is yours!" Kami called in her peppy voice. Misaki looked over to the table. _Shit._

It was the host club. They had put two tables together, there were so many people. One of the gingers and the tall senior had even brought their girlfriends. They were all chatting and laughing and having a good time.

Reluctantly, Misaki skated over. "Hi, what can I get you?"

The blonde, or Tamaki is what the one with glasses had said, looked up in surprise. "This is the reason you don't have time for our club?" He asked.

"Pretty much. What can I get you?"

Everyone ordered and Misaki delivered it to the kitchen. When the food was ready, Kami helped bring it to the table because it was such a large order.

"Thank you, princess. Carrying this must have been hard, it's so much food." Tamaki said to Kami.

Kami blushed. "O-oh, no. Misaki carried most of it, tell that to her."

Tamaki turned to Misaki. "Oh yes, thank you very much Princess."

Misaki scoffed inwardly, but on the outside she put on a smile. "You're welcome, enjoy your meal."

Misaki was taking another tray over to a table when Tamaki appeared behind her. "Princess?"

Misaki jumped and lost her hold on the tray, but caught it before any damage was done. She turned to face Tamaki. "Me?"

Tamaki smiled. "Of course, you!" He said. "I just wanted to make sure you got our tip. We all pitched in." He explained.

"O-okay. Thanks." Misaki replied. She pocketed the envelope Tamaki handed her and delivered her order.

When she skated back to the other girls they were giggling and talking excitedly.

"Misaki!" Kami said, waving her over. "Did you know that blonde? What did he just give you in the envelope? A love letter?"

"A tip." Misaki replied.

"They were all so handsome!" One girl giggled.

"Too bad two of them were already taken." Said another.

"You're so lucky you got that table Misaki!"

Misaki shrugged. "They were cute boys. Cute boys come here all the time."

"But they were from Ouran." Kami said. "Cute and rich!"

_Seriously?_ Misaki thought.

"Did you know that blonde? It looked like you two knew each other."

"Not really, his name is Tamaki and I go to school with him. That's all I know." Misaki said.

"_You_ go to Ouran? Why are you wasting your time here?"

"I need the money. I'm there on a scholarship."

As the rest of the girls chatted on about the boys, Misaki let her mind wander. _Maybe I can splurge a bit with that tip._ She shrugged. _Depends on how much it is._

* * *

When Misaki got home she did her usual routine. Talk to sleeping mom, throw away pills, throw away alcohol, finish homework, eat, sleep. Before settling on the couch, she found a hiding spot for her tip, deciding to count it tomorrow then put it in her locker for safe keeping.

_500 yen? _Misaki thought in disbelief. _A tip for 500 yen? I can't take this! _She turned around and bumped into Tamaki. "Oh, Hi. I was just about to go looking for you. I can't take this tip."

Tamaki smiled. "Why not, princess?"

"It's too much! I can't take a tip for 500 yen!"

"Please, princess. We all chipped in, some more than others. It's yours." Tamaki said. "I keep running into you, but I don't know your name. What is it?"

"Misaki."

"Beautiful blossom." Tamaki translated.

"I'm aware that's what my name means. Tamaki, I really can't take this tip."

"Misaki," Tamaki said. "I can tell you're here on a scholarship and that you need the money. Why else would you be working at a diner?"

"But-"

"Keep it, Misaki."

"At least let me repay you somehow. A waitressing job isn't worth 500 yen."

"Well, could you use your waitressing skills at our club for a day? I promise you'll be gone in time for your shift at the diner." Tamaki offered.

"Sure."

So after school, Misaki was serving tea and cakes around the host club after all of the members introduced themselves. She noticed she had to go back to Hunny's table multiple times.

After about an hour and a half, Tamaki called her from his seat. "Misaki, take a break. You've been working hard."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

Misaki turned to find somewhere to sit and saw two girls waving her over. They weren't with any hosts, and Misaki could've sworn they were the girls at the diner yesterday with the host club.

"Hi," One of the girls said when Misaki came over. She was pretty, with emerald eyes and long, curly black hair. "We just wanted to introduce ourselves. I'm Hotaru."

"I'm Mitsukai." The other one said. She had long brown hair and grey eyes.

"You were the waitress at the diner yesterday, we just wanted to introduce ourselves properly and get to know you a little bit."

"Oh. Hi, I'm Misaki. Nice to meet you. I notice you're not with any hosts, what do you do here?"

"Well, two days a week I play piano. But other days I just hang out with Mitsukai and we wait for our boyfriends to finish flirting with girls." Hotaru explained.

Misaki just stared at Hotaru. "And you're okay with that?"

"It's their job." Mitsukai said. "But we know they're pretending it's us." She continued, winking.

Misaki laughed and relaxed, allowing herself to have a conversation with these girls.

After awhile, Hotaru changed the subject to Tamaki. "He's usually not this generous. Kyoya's worse, but it's hard to get something out of Tamaki, too. How much was that tip total, Misaki?"

"Oh, um, 500 yen. It's a lot, so I insisted I do something in return." Misaki answered.

"Mitsukai, do the math." Hotaru said.

"Everyone else only tipped 20 yen. 340 of your tip came from Tamaki." Mitsukai replied almost immediately, "He would've usually tipped the same amount as us. Even then you'd still be working right now, and for another day or two."

"So what makes me any different?" Misaki asked.

"Maybe you're different to him in the same way were different to Takashi and Kaoru." Hotaru suggested.

"No, no no no. It's a little soon, I only officially met him today. That and I don't have time for things like that. I have jobs, schoolwork, stuff like that. I don't want to be some real-life Mary Sue." Misaki said.

"Kaoru was begging me for a date the day after I met him." Mitsukai said.

"No, I can't. I don't have time." Misaki said again. Her phone buzzed, startling her. "I have to go. Diner shift." She explained.

Misaki grabbed her things and approached Tamaki. "I need to go,"

"That's fine. Have fun! See you in class tomorrow!" Tamaki replied.

_He's so energetic and... Peppy. _Misaki thought. "Thank you again Tamaki." She said before heading out to the diner. On the way there, she decided she'd save her tip for a rainy day. She'd stop at the bank on the way home and deposit it in her savings to keep it away from her mom.

Work was uneventful, both her waitressing and cashier job, she stopped at the bank, then went home.

* * *

"Mom!" Misaki exclaimed when she got home. "What happened?" her mom was on the floor. Misaki guessed she had been too weak to get up after she had fallen.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry Misaki, I didn't mean to."

"Did you OD?" Misaki asked.

Her mom shook her head. "Not enough. Almost."

Misaki helped her mom up and cleaned her up, then put her to bed. _Mom, you're going to kill yourself. _She thought. This wasn't the first time she had almost OD'd. That and the alcohol would surely bring her down.

Misaki was exhausted, but she still had homework. By the time she finally settled on the couch it was two AM, and she had an early shift at the diner tomorrow. At most she'd get three hours of sleep tonight.

* * *

The next morning Misaki dragged herself off the couch and willed herself to get ready for work, then school, then work, more work, homework, then more sleep. Sometimes Misaki didn't even know why she tried. On days like this she just wanted to die. After throwing away her mom's newest batch of pills, she stumbled out the door to go to the diner.

Surprisingly during the two hours she had to work, she did a flawless job on her skates. She managed to stay awake through school, even though she did feel a little dizzy. When the bell rang she gathered her bag, moving slower than usual. By the time she stood to leave only Tamaki and Kyoya were left in the room. Misaki's head was spinning but she forced herself to walk toward the door. Black dots swirled at the edge of her vision. She blinked and they got bigger.

Tamaki jerked his head around when he heard a loud crash at the front of the room. Misaki slipped or something and she was laying on the floor. "Misaki? Are you okay?" No answer. "Misaki?" Tamaki crouched beside her.

Misaki opened her eyes. "Huh?"

"Are you okay Misaki?" Tamaki asked as she sat up, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"What... just happened?" She asked.

"Did you just pass out?" Tamaki asked.

"I guess..."

"Are you okay? Are you overworking yourself? Do you not feel well?" Tamaki started, dumping questions on her.

Misaki shook her head. "I'll be fine."

Tamaki placed a hand over Misaki's forehead. "You're burning up!"

"I'm fine." Misaki insisted, scrambling up from the floor. "I have to hurry, or I'll be late for work."

"Misaki, maybe you should go home." Tamaki replied.

"Mind your business!" Misaki snapped. Tamaki looked crestfallen. "Tamaki..." She said softly as he began to retreat to his corner of woe. "I'm sorry. I just... I can't miss work. It doesn't matter if I'm sick, I have to be there." She explained then fled the room.

"Kyoya?"

"Yes, Tamaki?"

"I want you to find out everything you can about Misaki."

Kyoya's lips turned up slightly at the corners. "Why is that?" He asked, a hint of teasing detected in his voice."

Tamaki didn't meet Kyoya's eyes. "Just curious." he said simply, then left.

Kyoya chuckled. "Guess I have a new research project..."

* * *

Misaki wobbled on her skates, almost dropping the tray in her hand. This was her last order before her shift ended, but she still had work at the convenience store as usual on Mondays and Wednesdays. She sighed. Extra money or not, she knew she wouldn't be able to drag herself out of bed in time to take over Yuki's shift tomorrow or Friday. She went to talk to her boss after she clocked out. "Excuse me, sir?"

"Ah, hello Misaki! How is your new promotion going?"

"It's going great, sir. But-" Misaki was cut off by her boss's phone ringing.

"Excuse me, I need to take this. Wait just a minute." He said.

Misaki nodded. She liked her boss, he was reasonable and nice. While he was on his call, Misaki's phone buzzed. She looked at the flashing screen. It was the convenience store she worked at.

"Hello?"

"Misaki, we have some... bad news." The person on the other end informed. Misaki's heart stopped.

"W-what?"

"You've been wonderful, but you're only in high school and you work here late. I'm afraid we're going to have to let you go."

"W-why?" Misaki stuttered. "I've been there regularly despite the late hour, have I done something wrong?"

"No, no. Nothing like that. We just think this is for your own good. You can pick up your last check whenever you like."

"You don't understand, I need the money-" Misaki stopped dead when she heard them hang up.

_Oh, no... _She thought, shutting her phone. _A majority of the water bill comes from that job... What am I going to do? _She pocketed her phone just as her boss hung up.

"Now, Misaki, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

Misaki plastered a smile on her face. "Oh, nothing. Thanks again for the promotion!"

_I'll have to wake up early until I find a new job I need all the money I cant get. _She thought idly about Tamaki's tip, but shook her head. _Not until I'm desperate. I need that money in case of a real emergency._

Well, at least this meant she'd go to sleep a little earlier so she could wake up for her early shift tomorrow.

Misaki went home and threw her mom's drugs away, then did her homework as usual. When she got to bed, it was 10:30, which was extrememly early for her. That night, she fell into a deep, blissful sleep.

* * *

When her alarm blared Misaki sat up and stretched, getting dressed. She felt refreshed after a good night's sleep.

"Misaki, are you awake?"

_Mom! _Misaki thought in a panic. She could hear footsteps coming from her mom's room. She bolted for the door.

"Misaki!" Her mom called just before Misaki slammed the door behind her, running to her bus stop.

Tamaki looked at the desk Misaki usually sat at. She was writing in a notebook. She shut it as he approached. "Hey, Misaki." Tamaki asked.

"Hi." she replied.

"Feeling better?" Tamaki asked. Misaki nodded. "Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out over the weekend, it looks like you could use a break from the diner."

"Oh. Um... I have to work from nine to three, but other then that I'm free." She replied. _Because I lost my other job. _She added mentally.

"How about Saturday at four?" Tamaki asked.

"Sure, but I can't at my house, my mom has a... thing." Misaki explained. "We could meet up somewhere."

Tamaki looked at her quizzically. "Um, okay. Sushi? My treat."

"Sushi sounds great."

Tamaki smiled one of his brilliant host smiles. "Okay." He said, then took his seat as Sensei came in. Misaki rolled her eyes in amusement at his charms.

After school, Misaki went to work, as usual. As much as she struggled, her life was pretty repetitive. Thursday passed in a blur, as did Friday. She had avoided any confrontations with her mom. As the last bell rang, she stretched and walked to the bus stop to go to work.

* * *

Before the Host Club opened, Kyoya asked to speak with Tamaki. He followed Kyoya out into the empty hallway. "What have you found?"

Kyoya shuffled through some papers. "Her mother stayed home. Her father was an average businessman, her family wasn't wealthy but wasn't struggling financially either. Overall, a normal life."

Tamaki exhaled in relief.

"However," Kyoya continued. Tamaki's expression turned to surprise. "One year ago, her father passed away. Her mother never got a job, however Misaki was hired only two weeks after her father's passing. It appears Misaki works to pay for everything, and has been doing so for a year. After their house was foreclosed, Misaki moved her mother and herself into a small one-room apartment."

Tamaki's eyes were wide. That's why Misaki worked so hard? "Anything else?"

"Yes," Kyoya said. "A few days after Misaki's father passed, her mother used the rest of their money to buy alcohol, and something else that even I couldn't find out. My instinct says drugs."

Tamaki shook his head. "I have to help her." He whispered.

"Why?" Kyoya asked.

"You know why! You know everything! I like her, a lot."

Even Kyoya was baffled, Tamaki had been so blunt about it. "She's been alone for so long, she needs somebody. She needs help." Tamaki continued. "But right now, I have a club to open. I'll check in on her later."

_Who knew Tamaki would ever consider a simple commoner?_

* * *

After Misaki got home from work, she settled on the couch early. She was tired, not that it was surprising. She felt light and happy as well though. She didn't know why. She mentally racked different reasons in her change of mood. Her plans with Tamaki.

_What did I do? I can't be friends with anyone, I can't let anyone get too close. They'd find out what's happening, then leave and I can't get hurt or I may snap. _Misaki was too nice to cancel with Tamaki though. She knew he had been looking forward to it. _Just this once. _She decided before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, Misaki shook her head at her limited wardrobe options. She sighed and decided on a black v-neck t-shirt with a white tank top underneath and red skinny jeans. Throughout her shift at the diner, she was counting down the minutes until it was over and she could meet Tamaki.

"You seem excited today." Kami teased.

Misaki let out a nervous giggle. "Do I?"

Kami smiled. "Yeah. Why, do you have plans?"

"Oh, I'm just in a good mood today." Misaki replied.

Kami stood in front of her for a minute. "Did that answer my question?"

Misaki smiled. "You tell me." She checked her watch, her excitement bubbling up again when she saw it was 3:00. _Calm down. _She told herself. _You're just hanging out with a friend. _"Well, my shifts over. See you on Monday, Kami!"

"Sure." Kami replied.

Misaki changed from her skating uniform to her usual clothes, then went home to check on her mother before meeting Tamaki at the sushi restaurant.

As they ate, they talked about their interests. They had a lot in common. Except he was extremely rich and she was dirt poor. Around six, Misaki mentioned she needed to get home because 'she promised her mom she'd help clean up after her thing.'

"What was your mother doing today?"

"Oh, um, I'm not sure. I never got any details, but it was a... thing. She just needed me out of the house for awhile." Misaki lied.

"I see..." Tamaki replied. Then took her hand, planting a light kiss on her knuckles. "I enjoyed spending time with you today."

Misaki laughed nervously, a light blush creeping onto her face. "Tamaki... You're so cliché." She teased. "I'll see you later." She added, then fled home.

_No, no, no, no. _Misaki thought, her head buried in a couch cushion. _I don't like him. He's just a friend. _Misaki repeated these words to herself desperately. _He'll find out. He'll leave. He'll break you, just like everyone else._

Misaki sat up and pulled out her homework, desperate for a distraction.

* * *

On Sunday, Misaki was shocked to see Tamaki at the diner during her shift. "Hi, Tamaki." She greeted. "What can I get you?"

"I was just wondering if you were free after your shift."

"Oh. I'm not; I promised my mom I'd help with dinner."

Tamaki's face fell. "Alright." he said. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah. Tomorrow."

* * *

It had been a week since Misaki saw Tamaki at the diner, and she was getting anxious. Tamaki had followed her everywhere like a puppy. He'd been at school, at the diner, dragged her to the host club a few times, he had even offered to take her to the party Kaoru and Mitsukai had on Friday. She had let him, because matter how hard she tried, s_he could not say no to his puppy face._

Every night she would go home and scream at herself in her head. _He'll hurt you. He'll hurt you. He'll hurt you. You can't keep running away, so don't make problems. You can't trust anyone. You can't let anyone get too close._

Misaki knew she was just kidding herself, she was falling for Tamaki, hard and fast. _Dammit!_

The 'problem' continued to grow as Tamaki spent more time with her. Misaki couldn't handle this along with her mom, school and work. She had been slacking off just a little bit.

* * *

"Tamaki." Kyoya said two weeks after he started following Misaki. "We need to talk."

"Okay, mom. What's up?"

"I need you to stop and think about what you're doing. If you're going to be with Misaki, you know you can't leave her. She won't be able to take it along with everything else she's going through. You need to be committed to her, or stop before she gets too close to you. Does she even know you know?" Kyoya asked.

Tamaki shook his head. "She doesn't. I don't know how to tell her."

"You need to tell her at some point. She'll feel lied to if you don't. Think about what you're doing Tamaki. It's a big commitment." Kyoya warned.

"At first it was more of a suicide watch, you know, making sure she was okay. But now that I've spent so much time with her, I'm positive I really do want to be with her."

Kyoya shook his head. "I don't know why you would choose her, a simple commoner."

"She's more than that, she's a fighter. A warrior. And I want to help her through her battle."

"Be careful, Tamaki." Kyoya said, then turned to go to class.

* * *

When Tamaki entered the classroom, he spotted Misaki at her usual seat, writing in her notebook.

"Hi, Tamaki." Misaki greeted with a bright smile. Tamaki had noted that recently when she smiled at him, it reached her eyes, unlike when he had first met her.

"Hello, Misaki. How are things?" Tamaki asked.

"Fine, school, work, the usual." she replied, shutting her notebook as Tamaki got closer.

_What does she write in there, anyway? _He wondered. He shrugged it off. She was probably just working on some assignments.

Tamaki chatted with Misaki until class started, but he was distracted by what Kyoya said. _You need to tell her at some point. She'll feel lied to if you don't._

A few days later, Tamaki approached Misaki in the halls before class. "Hey, Misaki, find me after school. I need to tell you something." He said.

Misaki shut her locker and looked up at Tamaki quizzically. "Okay."

Tamaki smiled and fled to class. Both he and Misaki were distracted that day, the teacher threw erasers at both of them to get their attention, to which they simply muttered "Gomen, Sensei."

At the end of the day, Tamaki and Misaki met up at the third music room, which was currently empty.

"So, what's this about, Tamaki?" Misaki asked, tilting her head slightly.

_God she's cute. _Tamaki thought. "Misaki, it's important, and I'm sorry for not telling you sooner." he took both of her hands. "I'll be blunt, and hope you forgive me."

He could feel both his heartbeat and Misaki's. He took in a shaky breath. "I know why you work so hard. I know about your mother, and your father."

"W-what about them?" She squeaked, trying to jerk her hands away, but Tamaki had them in an iron grip.

"I know that your father passed away a year ago. I know you work to pay the bills because your mom isn't _there_. I know where your one-room apartment is. I know your mom is an alcoholic, and possibly a drug addict."

"Oh my _God,_" Misaki breathed, then tried again to jerk her hands away. "Tamaki, let go!"

"Wait, Misaki, I know you're suffering-"

"Tamaki, let go!" She said again. "How did you know about this? How long have you known about this?"

"I asked Kyoya to find out what was up, I could tell something was wrong when you fainted from exhaustion, and I've known for a few weeks."

"Tamaki, _let go._"

Tamaki reluctantly released his grip.

She stared at him, eyes blazing. "Tamaki, I beg you not to tell anyone about me and my mom. I shouldn't have gotten so close to you, please leave me alone and don't tell anyone. I don't want your pity." She turned on her heels and stormed to the door.

"Misaki!"

She looked back at him with her intimidating electric blue gaze, but instead of anger, her gaze was pleading. "Please. Keep quiet."

Then she was gone.

* * *

Misaki had skipped work. Now she was curled up under a blanket on the couch. Her phone buzzed and her eyes flicked to the screen. It was the diner, probably wondering where she was. She let it ring.

The next morning she woke up and looked at the clock. It was 11:00 AM. She was three hours late for school. Burying herself further into the couch, she decided to try again tomorrow.

At five, she knew she should be at the diner. But she skipped school, may as well miss work too. She still hadn't moved from her perch on the couch.

* * *

The next day, Misaki went to school, even though she got there thirty minutes late.

All Tamaki could think of was how sad and tired she looked. Her hair was unkempt and she had dark circles under her eyes. She was a wreck.

He didn't see her after lunch, because she had ditched the rest of the day.

Her phone rang at five-thirty. The diner. She didn't pick up.

She tried writing in her notebook, but her vision was blurry and she couldn't remember what she had just scribbled down onto the lines. She could feel it. She was slowly losing herself. She forced herself to eat, though her cereal tasted like dirt forcing it's way down her throat.

How could she feel so depressed about losing Tamaki? She had cut him off. He knew how troubled she was. She didn't want his pity.

* * *

By Sunday, Misaki had lost the will to do anything. She hadn't eaten since Friday. She slept all day. On Thursday, the diner had called and left a message saying if she didn't call or show up with an explanation, they'd have to let her go.

She was still laying on the couch when the diner called again. She let it go to voicemail.

"_I suppose you won't pick up your phone, so I'll have to tell you through a message. You haven't been in at all. I'm sorry Misaki, but we have to fire you. Pick up your last check any time."_

Misaki sighed. That was it. She wasn't sure what would happen, but she couldn't think straight anyway. She was delirious from hunger. She could sense her mom padding through the apartment from time to time, most likely to restock her bedside table.

Tamaki had stopped by a few times. He would wait for fifteen minutes outside their apartment, knocking and calling Misaki's name until he gave up and went home. _Good. _She thought.

* * *

The first thing to go was the electricity. It had shut off around four after three weeks, leaving the apartment in total darkness. She didn't know how she was still alive, but she didn't know she was unconsciously getting up to eat every once in awhile.

A few hours after the power went out, her mom had come out of her room in a fit. She yelled at Misaki for not paying it, and when Misaki said she couldn't pay it, her mom lost it. She went into a kicking, hitting, screaming fit on Misaki. She let her mom beat her. Her senses had all been dulled, so she couldn't feel it much.

The next thing to go was the water. Another beating.

They ran out of food. Another beating.

* * *

After a month and a half, Misaki scribbled down one last thing in her notebook. She cautiously went outside, squinting at the harsh sunlight that attacked her after so long in the dark.

She made her way to Ouran academy and found Haruhi. She handed the notebook to the trustworthy host. "Tell Tamaki I want him to have this and I'm sorry." she explained.

"Are you okay? You look so pale..." Haruhi asked.

Misaki didn't even try to smile. "I'm fine. Just give that to him okay?"

Haruhi nodded. "I'm headed to the club right now."

Misaki nodded and left, going back to her apartment and ransacking it until she found it.

Her mom had been hiding her pills under the floorboards.

* * *

Haruhi burst through the club doors with a worried expression on her face. She was the second one to get there. Tamaki was the first. "Senpai, Misaki gave this to me and told me she wanted you to have it." She told Tamaki.

His face brightened up. "How is she?"

"Terrible." Haruhi answered, handing the book to Tamaki. "She was pale and had bags under her eyes, she didn't show any emotion. Her eyes were dull. She's like a zombie."

Tamaki stared down at the notebook. "Did you read it?"

Haruhi shook her head. He opened it and flipped through the pages. It was a diary. The entries were in neat handwriting, all dated. Most of it was stuff he already knew about her family. Recent ones were about him, since he had been following her. But then the entries were messy in scribbled handwriting, no longer logged with dates.

_Why am I so miserable? He just pities me. I should move on. But I can't._

_The diner fired me. Why don't I care?_

_The electricity turned off today. Mom freaked._

_The water this time. I have bruises everywhere._

_We ran out of food. My body hurts so much._

Tamaki's heart was thudding hard and fast. Something was wrong. He turned to the next page, her latest entry. The last one with a date. It was today's date.

_There are 7 billion people. This planet doesn't need me._

It clicked immediately in Tamaki's head.

* * *

Misaki took a full bottle of pills, swallowing them dry. She was sprawled on the living room floor. She waited.

"Goodbye, Tamaki." tears spilled through her eyes.

* * *

Tamaki was running through the city. He hurriedly called Kyoya's cell.

"Kyoya, I need your medical team at Misaki's apartment _right now!_"

"What's wrong?" Kyoya asked.

"She's going to kill herself. I'm on my way over there right now."

Tamaki hung up without waiting for a reply and pushed himself to run faster until he got to Misaki's. He banged on the door. "Misaki, open the door! Open the door!" He yelled. There was no reply. He tried the knob, but it was locked. He looked over at the window that was slightly ajar. _Perfect._

He broke through the window and looked around the apartment wildly. He spotted her on the floor, an empty pill bottle beside her. "Misaki!" he exclaimed, collapsing next to her. Her eyes fluttered.

"Tamaki?"

"Yes, Misaki, it's me." He replied, her head up in his lap. "You're going to be fine. I called someone, you'll be okay."

Her eyes fluttered again. "Why are you here?"

Tamaki brushed his fingers along her cheek. Black streaks stained them from where her eyeliner ran from her tears. "Misaki, it's not true. You're not useless. I need you."

Dimly, Misaki recalled the entry she left for Tamaki. _There are 7 billion people. This planet doesn't need me._

Soon, Tamaki heard the wailing sirens and an ambulance showed along with a police car. The paramedics asked him to move aside, to which he obeyed. Misaki snatched his wrist. She looked scared.

"Don't leave me!" She begged.

Tamaki gently pried her fingers off his wrist. "I'll never leave you. I promise I'll be waiting after they fix you up." He could hear her whimper as he stepped away. She was placed on a gurney and into the ambulance so they could take her to the hospital.

"She'll be fine. You got help in time." One of the paramedics told Tamaki. "She should be out of the hospital in a weeks or less, and you can feel free to visit her." Tamaki nodded.

The next day, Tamaki skipped school to see Misaki.

She looked awful. She was hooked up to so many machines, she still had bruises from when her mom beat her. She looked up at him from her book, her bright blue eyes glassing over. "Why?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you call for help?Why did you save me? The doctor even told me you're covering my medical expenses."

"Misaki," Tamaki said, gently taking her hand. She seemed so fragile. "I did it because I love you."

Her eyes welled up. "I'm so sorry, Tamaki. I shouldn't have done that to you. I shouldn't have done that to myself. After I left you, I didn't have the will to live anymore."

"Shhh," Tamaki soothed. "It's okay. Everything's going to be fine."

"What about mom?"

"Well, after the doctors treated her, she was taken into custody for neglect and child abuse, and obtaining illegal drugs."

Misaki thought about it for a moment. "Good. She deserves it."

In that moment, both she and Tamaki knew she didn't have a drop of affection toward her mother after what had happened.

"What about me?" Misaki sounded worried.

"With Kyoya's help, I was able to make sure you weren't put in a foster home or anything like that. There shouldn't be any legal hassle, since it was a suicide attempt and not a murder attempt. You're on antidepressants. You'll be staying with me." Tamaki explained.

"Don't you think that's a little inappropriate?" Misaki asked. "Me moving in with you during our second year in high school?"

Tamaki laughed. "Don't worry, you'll get your own room. I live in a mansion, if you don't recall."

Misaki smiled. "Thank you, Tamaki. For everything."

* * *

It had been two months after Misaki got out of the hospital. She was making a remarkable recovery, though she still suffered from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (from her suicide attempt, she could barely manage to swallow her antidepressants,) and Insomnia (due to her long streak of not getting enough sleep). Her insomnia didn't cause many problems, since she took her pills at night and they made her sleepy.

Right now it was Saturday. Tamaki and Misaki were enjoying a walk through the garden. Misaki swung their entwined hands back and forth as they made their way down the path. A light chuckle escaped Tamaki's throat.

"What?" Misaki asked, looking back at him.

"You're so much better now, happy and energetic. Your therapist says you should be off your antidepressants soon, even though you'll probably have to get sleeping pills after you're off those."

"Honestly, Tamaki. You're too good to me. You've paid for my medical expenses, been a source of support, paid for therapy, you look out for me and make sure I always take my pills. Why?"

"I told you." Tamaki said. "I did it because I love you." He pulled her hand back and she was dragged backwards into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she stood on her toes. She broke away and rested her forehead against his. "I love you." She said. He responded with another kiss.

**OMFG so much inspiration at the end! I'm actually pretty happy with how this turned out. Hope you liked it, drop a review, I finished writing this at like midnight so I will be braindead tomorrow.**


End file.
